Water Water Everywhere
by Eve Jackson
Summary: After an alien sickness can SG1 deal with the 'new' Daniel Jackson? This story is almost finished. Though it finally has an end I will be filling out the rest of it ... I may need encouragement...RR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay... an explanation about the coming story... This is a very incomplete story as it stands now. My plan is I will get to the ending (which it now has) then go back and fill in all the lacking scenes, dialog, ect ect. I REALLY want to finish this story and I know if I try to go back and "fix" everything now it will NEVER be finished. Just bare with me for a while... I promise the finished (I use that term loosely) product will be worth it (I hope!)

Well... onto going back and fluffing up the story a bit! WOOO!

Chapter 1

Daniel did the only thing he could do. He ran, as far and as fast as his legs could carry him. He clutched his injured shoulder and dashed through another alien alley only to find himself at a dead end. To his right was a door so pushed his way in and down a crumbling set of stairs.

Merely seconds behind him he heard his pursuers crash through the door in his wake.

The further he descended the older the pathway became, factory made bricks turned to handmade bricks then to stones. In a different situation he would have stopped and admired the seemingly ancient tunnel.

In his head long rush down the steps he wasn't expecting the sudden landing and crashed to the ground, crying out in agony when his wounded shoulder hit.

Daniel scrambled to his feet and spared only a moment to get his bearings, in front of him lay an underground river. Having only two directions he chose one and ran. His heart hammered in his chest and he gasped for every breath.

Daniel knew the men behind him were gaining, his injuries slowing him down; only moments behind him they entered the tunnel. Much to his dismay he saw another group enter the tunnel in front of him from another stairwell, flooding into the underground cavity like ants. His only exit was the water.

He rushed at the slowly flowing river and only a few feet in the ground dropped out from beneath him and he was plunged into the icy waters. He came up sputtering having inhaled a mouth full of water, but he continued to the other side of the river. He climbed out of the water on the other side and turned to see a large group of men staring at him from the other side.

Just standing there staring, they made no attempt to enter the water and retrieve him.

Daniel thanked his lucky stars and ran, following the slanted cave-like wall. Eventually, his run became a lumbering jog then to a walk his skin and chest burning. His chest he could understand, from the amount of water he inhaled his chest was bound to give him some grief but his skin, his eyes, his mouth all burned and he suddenly realized why they hadn't followed him into the water. There was something in the water.

Thinking back to SG-1's arrival to the planet he remembered the warnings to not go into the water; don't drink it, don't touch it. They never explained why but they made it clear, it was dangerous.

Leaning on the wall Daniel trudged along the seemingly endless channel. The wall gave way and Daniel tumbled to the ground with a grunt. He'd found another branching tunnel and Daniel hoped that this would lead to help.

Slowly he stood and began a very slow trail up a slightly inclined pathway.

The more he walked the darkening tunnel the worse he felt, the burning was almost searing and he had begun to cough. Soon Daniel realized that the path wasn't getting dimmer, his eyes were going out. He blinked and rubbed his eyes hoping to clear his fading eyesight. He coughed as he stumbled along and soon a wetness joined the dry cough.

Daniel continued his slow shuffling until he couldn't move any longer. He slid to his knees and fell forward onto his shoulders. A coughing fit hit him and with his failing vision he saw the blood.

His final thought was of the remaining members of SG-1, hoping they made it home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'He was infected'!" Colonel O'Neill advanced on the man, but Carter reached out an snagged his arm, holding him back.

"He was exposed to the water and has perished. I wish to convey my humblest of apologizes for your loss." The P93-754 native bowed to the Colonel and turned to leave.

"Return him to us and we will leave." Teal'c frown impossible to disguise.

"Where's his body, give that to us. We should be allowed to bury him."

"I apologize, in order to protect your world and ours we needed to burn the body. There is nothing left. If we allowed the body out of the clinic our planet could have been exposed, as well as your own. We would rather have you angry with us then have the blood of another planet on our hands. Again, our more sincere appologies."

After hours of intense search, Daniel's body had apparently been found in a waterway; apparently dead from the mysterious bug in the water. They hadn't even been allowed to view the body before it had been destroyed.

They had gotten separated after a sudden attack on the touring group. SG-1 had been on a leisurely stroll through a central park area heading for a picnic within the city when all hell had broken loose, when the smoke had cleared Daniel was gone. Only a few people were injured but no one could tell them where Daniel was.

SG-1 were told they had been attached by a group of rouges, as the government officials had called them. They didn't agree with the trade of their materials and so were rebelling against the outsiders.

To Jacks ears the explanation was reasonable but still didn't sit well with him. From the moment he stepped foot on the planet something had felt off. Everyone had felt it and Daniel had even expressed it. But the government had been happy to discuss trade. Their weapons had seemed incredibly interesting to everyone, including Daniel for their being non-lethal. Though Daniel had felt uneasy about how easily everything had been going, he continued with the diplomacy. The trade agreement was well on its way to being ironed out and ready to sign. During a break someone had offered a short trip and lunch out in the central park. It was a nice day and everyone agreed a little fresh air would do nicely.

But at the end of the scenic lunch Daniel was missing and several officials were injured.

Jack was standing at the window of their diplomatic suite, hand clenched at his sides and glaring at the landscape in front of him.

"Colonel?"

"Something's wrong here."

"What do you propose we do, O'Neill?"

"We head back and regroup. Then we come back for Daniel when we have a game plan."

"Sir, he's dead." Sam sounded breathless.

"And I won't believe that until I see him."

"Sir-"

"He's not dead. I know it." Jack felt it deep in his bones. "Something is wrong here and Daniel's a part of it."

Both Carter and Teal'c nodded. They could feel it, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Pe'tr washed the blood from his hands in the sterilized water, having burnt the bloodied and ruined clothing of the man from the underground river. He rinsed the boots , vest, hat, and everything else that was cleanable and laid them out to dry.

He filled a bowl with the warm sterilized water and walked back to the tunnels. Finding the room he was looking for he pushed the drape aside and set the bowl down next to his mentor.

"Do you think he's going to survive?"

Tooda glanced up at her 'assistant', his large black eyes staring pityingly at the figure on the bed.

"I don't know. He hasn't stopped bleeding and he hasn't woken up. I don't think I've ever seen someone survive with such exposure."

She mopped more blood from Daniel's mouth and face, rinsing the rag in the fresh bowl of hot water Pe'tr had brought.

"He's one of the travelers." Pe'tr looked at her worried expression and bit his lip in concern.

"They'll blame us for this, you know. Any excuse to vilify us." Tooda shifted her tail to the other side of the chair, cursing the high backed seat and made a mental note to remove it for more comfortable seating for herself.

Pe'tr leaned over the bed to look closer at the swollen face. "If he survives, what do you think he'll look like?"

Tooda looked back at Pe'tr, the smirk more cringe then smile, no pleasure or joy shone in her eyes.

"If he survives...who knows..."


	4. Chapter 4

The 3 remaining members of SG-1 made their excuses and headed back out.

"Carter, make sure you get a sample of that water. I want to know what's in it."

For their hike back to the gate they turned down any traveling assistance; knowing the inhabitants would not allow them near any water.

Nearing the gate they left the path and traveled past the warning signs they had first encountered when arriving on the planet, Daniel having translated the warnings upon their arrival to the planet. Ignoring the signs Carter gloved up and used some forceps and a vial to retrieve the sample, though crystal clear it clearly held a danger no one was certain of.

Colonel nodded at Carter when she patted the pocket of her vest indicating the sample was ready.

In silence they finished the short trip to the gate and left for home, one team member short.


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly 3 months and Earth had yet to make any headway with the government of P93-754. All the progress that Daniel had made had seemingly gone up in smoke as his body supposedly had. Negotiations had stalled so General Hammond had no choice but to leave a small box for when they wished to contact them and left, much to the pain of SG-1.

Not 8 hours after that final trip that very box disintegrated against the iris of the gate.

After nod from General Hammond they sent a small communication device through. The face that popped up on screen surprised SG-1. Cist'a bent to look at the strange device.

"I apologize for using such strange methods but I must speak to you, it is about your team member. It is not safe for me to speak here." Behind him it was dark, clearly in the middle of the night and he was alone. Several looks were passed between the members of SG-1 and the general.

"You have our permission to redial and come through but only if you are alone."

"I am alone. Thank you."

The gate shut down and was promptly spinning again from the other side of the galaxy. Hammond ordered the iris opened and the security team to the ready, weapons hot. SG-1 stood waiting for the General's cue.

When the traveler arrived safely and the event horizon shut down General Hammond ordered the security team to stand down. SG-1 clamored down the stairs and into the Gateroom. Cist'a dropped to his knees and gasped from the inter-planetary travel, shivering and coughing we was helped to his feet by Carter.

"What's this about our team member?" Colonel O'Neill stood at the end of the ramp glaring at the man, a frown firmly etched into his face.

"He is not dead." Cist'a pulled the cap from his head, he'd worn it from the very first time they'd met him. Pointed ears poked out from his slightly shaggy hair. "The virus doesn't always kill its victims. Sometimes, it changes them."

The General spoke up before anyone else could speak. "Let's take this to the briefing room."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this about a virus?"

The Colonel leaned forward looking as threatening as possible.

Cist'a swallowed then begun. "I should start from the beginning. The danger of the waters is a virus, a man made virus that our government had created in hopes of defending our peoples from our enemies. It did not go as planned. IT was accidentally released and contaminated the waters of the world.

"For generations IT has been infecting all those that stray into the waters. Though once you are infected you can not transmit IT to another. IT-"

"So when you said you burned him to save us was a lie!" The Colonel stood slamming his hand down on the table.

Cist'a startled then the General spoke. "Colonel, control yourself or I will have you removed!" He nodded for the man to continue.

Cist'a stuttered, "Y-yes. They lied to you as they lie to our people. It changes you. It make you ITs' own. The 'rebels' they blamed the attack on are ITs' victims. We do not fight against you, we fight our own government, and we did not attack you. The king's guards did. The king expressed his interest in your team mate."

"What do you mean interest?" Carter was certain she knew having been on the receiveing end of such "interest" before.

Cist'a shifted in his seat nervously, "In a not-so-respectable interest. Unfortunately or fortunately, which ever you see it as, he escaped and ran. During the pursuit he fell into the great river, it is the water source that feeds all other sources.

"After that they gave up their chase, fearing their own lives to the virus."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"What do you hope to gain?"

Carter and the Colonel talking simultaneously, though the Colonel's question was said through clenched teeth.

"I have nothing to gain but I do wish for him to return to his home. He is having a hard enough time dealing with the changes alone on a strange planet without his family. My changes were mild, my ears are the most obvious sign I've been exposed-"

"Which is why you wear the hat?" Cist'a nodded at Carter's question. "What kind of changes are we talking about?"

"I have not seen him personally nor spoken with him but others say that with his exposure has come great change. He has become greatly sought after by our king-"

"You keep talking about this king guy. Why weren't we told about this guy? Should we have been talking to him?"

"He did not wish you to know of him. He is the one we rebel against. He has turned the 'changed' into criminals, dehumanizing us so that we seem almost animal like in the people's eyes." Cist'a's anger was evident in his voice.

"I wish for Daniel to return to his people, and hopefully be accepted as he has become unlike we have been on our own world. I must go before I am discovered missing. Meet me the day after tomorrow on my world and I will see if I can retrieve your Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

The chase had become a regular occurrence and strangely normal for Daniel.

Relax, run, relax, run, relax, run.

That has been his life for the past few weeks, now that he had become well enough to be on his own.

He could feel how different he was before he had come to this god-forsaken planet. The tail and ears the most obvious outward sign of his change.

That's what they called it here, 'The Change'.

Daniel pulled the hood lower over his face as a search vehicle passed, his large fur covered ears tucked tightly behind his head. His leg length tail hidden by the long floor length jacket he had continued to wear since his clothes had been ruined from his own bodily fluids during his recovery.

Daniel licked his tongue over his now much longer shaper teeth. He was hungry and decided to return to the burrow. He clutched the small package he had been sent to retrieve under his arm and walked down the busy street.

He ignored a small commotion behind him and continued to walk until someone grabbed his hood ripping it down, exposing his long hair but hopefully his ears had stayed hidden. He turned to see his attacker.

"I have found you and will be rewarded greatly!"

One of the many men that had tried to capture Daniel stared him in the face, grinning stupidly at his prey.

Without warning Daniel punched him in the face, dropping the man easily and ran in the opposite direction. And so the chase began again. Unfortunately Daniel soon realized this wasn't just any chase. There were a substantially larger number of men after him this time, many of which were not of his normal pursuers.

After streets upon streets were ran though the group was still hot on his heels. Knowing he was still too tired to just 'disappear' Daniel dove down a stairwell then entered into this world's version of a subway. Only to find himself in one the many stations that only had one exit. The train had just left and Daniel turned around to fight. He could hear another train approaching but doubted that it would be stopping, which really didn't worry Daniel. It just had to get here before the guards got him.

When he turned he saw the number of men he was up against. There was no way he was going to be able to fight against this many men; his only chance was escape on the quickly approaching train.

Daniel hadn't practiced entering a fast traveling train, but there's no time like the present, Jack's voice chimed in.

"DANIEL!"

Daniel though he heard Jack, but not just his mental Jack that seemed to pop in from time to time. To his left he could see the light on the front of the train. Just a few more moments...

"DanielJackson! Please stop!"

Daniel stopped then and turned, looking more intently at the crowd around him. Strangely no one had grabbed him though they had plenty of chance to do so.

Three very familiar and welcoming faces appeared soon after the voices.

"Jack..." Daniel voice was filled with relief. "You're..."

"We're her to take you home, Daniel" Sam reached for him and hugged him tightly. Teal'c's strong hand clapped his shoulder, and behind them stood Jack. P90 held loosely against his side.

"Jack." Slowly Jack stepped forward and reached for his neck to pull him into a hug only to have Daniel shy away. A worried look crossed his face only to be by Daniel's apologetic one.

If Jack had grasped his neck as planned he would have felt the ears, currently tucked beneath his hair.

"Dan'el!" A yell behind him had him turning, recognizing the voice of Tooda. She stood on the far side of the train's tracks, safely out of reach of the captures. She was worried, wondering why he hadn't run.

Daniel tossed the small package to her.

"Thank you for your help, Tooda! Say good bye to Pe'tr for me! I'm going home!"

Daniel waved with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go home Daniel!" It was a statement, not a question coming form Sam.

"Yeah! Yeah I am!"

Daniel spotted Cist'a and gave him a hidden small. It was returned and he looked to his team.

"Let's go home!"


	8. Chapter 8

The trip home was uneventful, though they were on edge the entire trip, afraid there would be another attempt to take Daniel again.

Cheers and applause greeted him upon his return through the gate. Daniel just blushed and waved sheepishly as he was herded to the infirmary for a date with a little Napoleonic doctor.

Daniel kept himself out of Jack reach the entire trip from the subway station and Jack's fingers were itching to touch, to feel, to know that he is alive.

Janet soon rushed him off to a private exam room leaving the rest of SG-1 lingering in the infirmary. Sam started to sniffle and wiped at tears that had just started to fall. Teal'c reached over and wrapped a gentle arm around her offering his silent support. Jack patted Teal'c on the shoulder and walked to the waiting area, soon followed by Teal'c and a puffy eyed Carter.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how about we begin by taking some vitals."

Daniel nodded sitting on the exam table. He eased out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeve for the obligatory BP cuff. She ran through the simple BP, heart, and breath-rate tests with ease.

Sensing his unease about the exam she stopped after that and stood, trying to look un-intimidating.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me about before we begin the invasive tests?"

She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I know about the virus. Cist'a allowed me to take some samples and Major Carter also brought some samples of the water back to test. We know that you were exposed and that it changes the infected. I would just like to see how it's changed you, and see how it's affected your health. I just want to make sure your okay."

Daniel nodded, he knew that this would happen if he ever returned home but now that he was here fear suddenly reared it ugly head.

"Maybe I should tell you what to expect."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't care! He's NOT going to be come some guinea pig for the NID!"

"Colonel, you really don't have a choice and neither do you, General Hammond. My orders go above both of your heads. Dr. Jackson is ours."

"He's a human being, no one owns him!"

"Correction Colonel, he was human. Who knows what he is now, after his exposure to the alien virus, who knows how infectious he is. We can't just let him loose on the planet. Who knows how deadly the epidemic will be. He's danger and MUST be contained."

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?!"


	11. Chapter 11

From his private exam room Daniel could hear farther than anyone could possibly imagine. From the moment he had been separated from Jack and the others he had clung to their voices. Honing in on Jacks when he started to sound agitated. Thought he thick concrete walls and floors Daniel had heard enough to know he had to go.

Thinking he had finally found peace at home only to be sent back on the run again by the damned NID. At least after Janet had left they had brought him some food. If only he could have had a few hours of sleep before they came for him but he knew he needed to go, and go now.

Daniel grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly, as he followed the NID sound in their path to him.

In the eyes of the camera, Daniel simply disappeared.

And the chase was on.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacks fed the fish that still clung to life in Daniel's once full fish tank. Only a few had died in the first few weeks after Daniel's first disappearance, since Jack has returned regularly to feed the remaining bunch no more had perished.

After another four months on the run they had finally lost Daniel completely. The NID didn't even have a clue were he'd gone.

It was clear that Daniel had been afraid, and reasonably so, but why had he run...how did he know? Did someone tip him off? And how had he disappeared, quite literally, off the monitor screens. He changed and had been standing there... then nothing, he was simply gone.

Dr. Frasier had been tight lipped about her exam of Daniel, only telling them the affect of the virus, including a vague description about changes in his ears and a growth that could be considered a tail. She did go into detail about how he's not a danger to anyone around him with regards to contagion. The virus mutated to his DNA, or his DNA was altered and invariably linked to the virus.

"The virus has created a beneficial symbiotic relationship with Dr. Jackson's body. None of the changes has affected his health in an adverse way after the initial body modification. It is almost like he has been fortified."

That was what she had said in the incredibly short speech. When she had been asked about a cure she had stated that it would probably do more damage than good and that Daniel would probably not want to do so and it wasn't our right to be deciding his fate.

It was clear were she stood on the subject, and she wasn't alone.

Jack slowly looked around the empty apartment, that's what it was; empty, devoid of the one life that mattered. Daniel.

Jack wondered back into Daniel's bed room. The sheets hadn't been changed since that fateful mission. And if Jack lay just right he could catch the faintest whiff of Daniel, still lingering in the cotton. Over the preceding months the scent that lingered had slowly faded, and so had Jack's hope.

Jack knew Daniel was smart. If he wanted to disappear, and he apparently did, he could.

Jack touched his breast pocket, patting the envelope there. Inside was Daniel's saving grace. The president had made it an express order to allow Daniel to return to a normal unmolested life. Jack and everyone knew that it was really only a piece of paper and if 'they' really wanted him, they would take him. But it also gave them the right to use what was deemed as necessary force to free him. If only they could find him...

He had just started to drift off when his cell phone rang. Without opening his eyes he flipped the offending object open and answered.

"O'Neill."

"Johnny?" The familiar feminine voice caught him off guard.

"Mom?"

"Oh, good. I was hoping I had read your number right. You weren't at home so I tried you on your cellular phone, I hope you don't mind. Are you busy?"

"No, Mom, I don't mind. How have you and Dad been?" Jack new he sounded a bit lost, shocked from the seemingly random call.

"Oh, just fine. Actually I called you to tell you about an old friend that paid us a visit. Such a sweet boy!" Jack could hear the smile in her voice. "He said that if you came to visit to tell you he had visited."

"Oh, who was it?"

"He said is name was...hmmm... I can't seem to recall." Jack heard her call to her husband. "Jeffery! What was the young man's name again!?"

Jack heard a faint call.

"He said David or Daniel. He said he worked with you in Colorado and that he'd taken a hiatus. He said he needed to get away and you had spoken so highly of Chicago that he just had to come visit. We gave him your old red wing scarf because he only had a hood jacket, though it was a long one..."

Jack lay there letting the words soak in. Chicago...Daniel was in Chicago.

"Johnny? You there?"

"Oh, yeah, mom , sorry. Um, did he say where he was staying?"

"No, I asked but he said that if you wanted to know you'd probably be able to find him. Though he did say something strange, that if anyone asked about him, tell them to contact you.

"Oh! He makes the most wonderful coffee! He said you call him a coffee snob." Her light laughter filled his ears.

"Mom, I think I might just come for a visit. I haven't seen you guys or Chicago in a while and I'm bound for visit!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Jeffery! Johnny's coming home!"

Jack chuckled softly and a muffled reply.

"Mom, I need to go. I have to make plans."

"When do you think you'll be able to make it up?"

"Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow."

There was silence. He knew his mom had figured it out.

"Can you tell my why this David/Daniel guy is so important?"

Jack sighed softly, relief flooding him.

"No, sorry mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Your father and I look forward to it!"

"I'll be bringing along a few friends. But we'll probably stay in a hotel."

"He's not in trouble is he? He was so nice."

"No, Daniel's not in trouble. We're just missing him."

"Well, you guys will have to stay for dinner when you guys get back together then!"

"We will! Thank you, Mom. You don't know how much you've helped. Love you! Bye."

"Love you!"

Jack flipped the phone close and sighed. Teal'c's voice startled him from his reserve.

"O'Neill?"

"Chicago, we're going to Chicago. Hurry, call Carter to pack some warm clothes. We've got a Danny to bring home."


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel shoved the mediocre meal into his mouth. It was warm and hearty but bland; of course, beggars can't be choosers, as the saying goes. Over the previous months Daniel had learned to cope and eventually accept the new appendages and abilities. He suddenly knew what the X-Men felt like in their comic book world from Teal'c readings; so different yet so similar.

If he hadn't had to spend those months on Ôn, also known as P93-754. That fateful planet that had turned his happy little world upside down, well, it wasn't all happy but he was happy with it.

Contemplating SG-1 he nibbled on his corn bread, noting the sweet texture and moist bread he made a mental note to ask for more tomorrow if they had it again.

He knew with out a doubt Teal'c would accept him as is, no questions asked.

Sam on the other hand would be FULL of questions, wanting to know how he did that, or how he did this... it was enough just thinking about all the questions to make his stomach turn. But the end product would be the same, she'd probably still scratch his back and play with his hair, just like she always did when the four of them decided for an in home team get together. She always called him a camel... like the old story of the camel and the tent...if you give him an inch he'll take the whole yard. It always happened in the same pattern. They would be sitting next to each other on the coach and Sam would reach over and just gently scratch his neck. He would groan a bit with the feeling and lay a hand in her lap and she'd laugh. First starting with his hand and working up his arm until he eventually ended up either across he lap or on the floor with a full back scratch.

While he missed her terribly he truly ached for his friendship with Jack. He missed the banter and the laughs they had. And the comfortable silence when there was nothing left to be said. The ridiculous no-fish fishing trips to the cabin...

Daniel knew that if he called them now he'd just go home, where he belonged, but his fear prevented him from doing so. Everyone knew what inhumanities the NID were capable of and he had no wish to volunteer himself for it.

His rational mind said he could defend himself; after all he had literally walked out of the SGC without anyone seeing him. Walls were no effort anymore. Hell, he could sleep without converting back into his cat-like form now. Unconsciously he reached up and tugged on his ear lobe. Though his ears and teeth made him look a little feline he had decided his tail was more 'primate'. After all, it was prehensile and he could hang from it with ease.

After he figured out how to hide the ears and tail, somehow looking completely normal ears and all, life had gotten easier. He didn't have to worry that another homeless would sneak up on him when he slept to steal something only to find a man with the ears and tail of a cat. He'd defiantly need to leave Chicago if that happened, and he was hoping Jack would figure it out soon. Stopping the dangerous train of thought he turned back to his plate and his previous musings.

Thinking of his new appendages made him itch to let them out. He decided it was a good day to find a roof somewhere and stretch a little. While he was now more comfortable in his alternative form he was weary about the people around him, Daniel really hand no plans showing up on some rag somewhere as the "Cat Man", though that would be an easy way for Teal'c to see him. Not really needing to suppress the small urge to chuckle he glanced at his tray.

He pushed the mashed potatoes around and decided to eat the corn instead. As Daniel was finishing off his cream corn a sheet of paper was placed in front of him. Ignoring the paper for a moment he glanced at the person who had dropped the paper.

"Jack!" He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around him. Bubbles of laughter joined Jacks as they hugged for the first time in 7 months.

"You know, my Mom called me a couple weeks ago. Saying this strange man showed up on her doorstep demanding food. Would you know anything about that?"

Jack and Daniel smiled at each other and Daniel shook his head.

"I just wanted to say hi, she's the one that ripped me off her doorstep and stuffed me full of food! Very good food I might add."

Daniel turned to the other two members of his team.

"Hey Sam." He pressed his nose into her hair and was rewarded with the light scent of her pomegranate shampoo; her eyes where glossy with tears when she spoke.

"Damn it, you're the only man to make me cry this much!" They both giggled softly and he kissed her cheek.

"DanielJackson." Teal'c stepped forward and nearly squeezed the life right out of him.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Teal'c set him down and clapped him on the shoulder, but more gently this time.

Jack handed the paper to Daniel to read.

"I know it's just a sheet of paper but... hope it's enough. Come home Danny."

Teal'c chimed in.

"It is wrong without you in your rightful place."

Daniel glanced at the document and recognized it for what it was. Hope; it was a loose promise that he'd be safe from the NID and any other group affiliated with the American government. It wasn't a guarantee but it would have to do.

"I don't know...this doesn't guarantee my safety, it's just a piece of paper as you said."

Daniel shook his head in mock denial then looked up to the fallen faces of SG-1.

"Okay, that was a joke in poor taste." He chuckled hoping to ease the tension.

Jack growled and grabbed him into a noogy. He could hear Sam's and Jack laughter from his position in Jack armpit and he laughed right along with him.

He stood and straightened himself out. Letting the moment roll over him he sighed with pleasure.

Even Teal'c had a soft warm smile...well, what could be considered a soft warm smile, on his face. Jack had a smirk and Sam was beaming at him probably the same way he was beaming at her.

"Can I come home now?"

"Yeah!"

Sam laced her arm through his and Jack led them out of the homeless shelter cafeteria. Jack stopped at the front desk.

"Is there anyway I can make a donation?"

The older woman looked up with a gentle smile.

"Of course, sir! We're willing to accept all types of donations; clothes, food..."

"Money? Would a check be alright? I don't usually carry around a large amount of cash."

"Of course, you can make it out to Saint George Shelter."

Jack paused with his check writing and glanced at Daniel with a smile.

"Saint George?"

Daniel shrugged with a smile, a spark in his eye.

"I thought it was appropriate."

Jack passed the check to the woman and she gasped.

"Don't worry, it'll clear."

"Sir! I...Thank you! This is...! This is wonderful!"

Jack thanked her for his receipt, nodded, and headed out the door.

A few moments down the street Daniel turned to Jack.

"So how much?"

Jack smirked.

"$10,000; as a thank you for putting your lazy butt up for so long. And it'll make a REALLY good tax write off."


	14. Chapter 14

"We brought you some clothes and got you some new toiletries."

"Thank you Sam, a shower does sound great!"

Daniel accepted the package and started to go through it.

"Yeah it does...cause PEEEEWWW! Daniel! You could use one!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jack and wondered into the bathroom.

"WOW!"

"We thought you'd appreciate the Jacuzzi tub." Sam smiled lightly at him.

"Go ahead, we know you want too."

"Enjoy your time in the jacuzzi, DanielJackson. The built-in lights are most enjoyable."

Daniel chuckled.

"Thank you Teal'c I'll take you up on that!"

"We'll see you in three hours!" was the last he heard from jack before he shut the door.

He sighed, the word home on his breath. He was home, with his family, even though they were only at a hotel...well, not just any hotel; The Whitehall Hotel. And boy, did Daniel receive some looks walking into the lobby. Dressed as he was they probably wouldn't have let him in if he hadn't been with the others.

Even though Jack made the joke Daniel knew he didn't smell. Hell, he hadn't had a shower in 2 months since he realized he can just 'faze' out of the dirt and grime. Though not as pleasant as a shower it was far more effective at keeping him and his clothes clean and comfortable. Just because he was homeless didn't mean he had to smell like one.

During his time living on the streets he'd gained a vast amount of respect for the homeless. Hearing their hardships and heartache put a new spin on their plight. He'd never been the one to shun the homeless but he also wasn't as respectful to them as he now felt he should have been. Each had their story and their reasons and he felt honored having shared their tables and streets.

Daniel turned down the lights and flipped the switch on the jacuzzi. Warm water began to fill the tub and blues, greens, and purples began glowing from small orbs in the wall of the tub.

He undressed placing his folded clothes on the small bench provided for dressing. He slowly eased himself into the near searing water, enjoying the burn on his skin as the water slid up his legs and back, a sigh escaping his lips.

Slowly he began to take stock of how he'd changed, in the physical sense, since his illness; the ears, teeth, and tail being the most obvious. Less noticeable was his hips and back. His hips were narrower and his pelvis seemed to be two completely free sides now, allowing him much more flexibility. He could probably impress a professional contortionist with his flexibility, being able to twist, turn and stretch into almost unimaginable positions. He was incredible strong, probably rivaling Teal'c. He could also heal from seemingly grievous injuries, like when he fell from that rooftop. "Not one of my smarter moments." He chuckled at the thought.

Along with those his sight was remarkable improved, as was his hearing; which has saved him several times from the NID. His sense of smell and taste... But probably the strangest and most useful was the invisibility and the fazing, incredibly useful for surviving and escaping.

But what should he divulge and what should he keep secret? Should he keep anything a secret? Should he tell them he can still feel the 'changes' from time to time?

He could remember the last 'change', exquisitely painful and he still hadn't figured out what had changed. It had felt like his chest and lungs were on fire. He had spent many days lying in an alley behind a grocery store, too weak to move. That had been one of his worst moments, curled up there; sure he would die alone without seeing Jack and the others one last time; waiting for someone to find the body of the "Cat Man'.

"God, that was bad." He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts from his mind.

Daniel sighed and sunk lower into the bubbling colored water and sighed. He was just happy to be safe and sound.


	15. Chapter 15

A banging on the door pulled Daniel out of his light dozing and woke to find himself in a chilled tub of water.

"Hey, Daniel, my Mom wants us to come over for dinner in a couple hours. You feel up to it?"

Daniel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just let me change."

Quickly drying off and changing into the blue sweater Sam had brought for him he grabbed his coat and left the bathroom. The smell of coffee greeted him on the other side of the door.

"Mmmm, that smells-"

"Hello, son."

General Hammond smiled from over his own cup of coffee along with Dr. Frasier.

"You've had us so worried!" Janet stood and hugged him a little too tightly.

"The colonel here tells us that you're thinking of returning home. Are we to believe him." Daniel knew when he was being teased.

"Sir, I have to admit, if I can get some of that coffee, I just might do that."

Daniel was promptly handed a cup of his own.

"I guess I should call Mom and tell her we've got a few more guests."


	16. Chapter 16

"Johnny!" Jack's mother squeezed her first born tightly, her pleasure obvious.

"Hi, Mom. Hope you don't mind us barging in."

"Not at all, hon! Oh, Daniel! Welcome back! I'm glad he found you!" Deirdre hugged him and turned to her other guests.

"Mom this is General George Hammond, you've met Carter and Murray, and this is Dr, Janet Frasier."

"Welcome! Come in, come in! Make your selves right at home. Dinner is still on the stove but it shouldn't take long. Your Dad is in the den. There should be a seat for everyone."

With that she left the foyer. They all pulled off their coats and scarves and hung them in the closet. Jack took his old scarf from Daniel and chuckled when he hung it up with Daniel's long trench coat.

"This way." Jack led the way through the small but open hallway into the den.

"Hey Dad."

An older gentleman lifted his head, a photo album sitting in his lap.

"Johnny, Daniel! Glad you could make it back, son." Daniel shook the offered hand and took a seat near the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of a healthy fire.

"Dad, this is General George Hammond and Dr. Janet Frasier. This is my father, Jeffery O'Neill." Hands were shaken and nods passed.

"You're the General my boy works under, correct?"

"Unfortunately."

The two older gentlemen shared a smirk.

"Johnny, can you see if your mother needs any help?"

"Awww... I always have too."

Jack slumped his shoulders and Jeffery's eyes watched him go.

"Take a seat General."

"Call me George."

"Okay, George. I thought you might like a bit of ammo to use against my dear son."

General Hammond suddenly realized where Jack got his grin and turned to the photo album.

"Have you ever wondered where Johnny got the idea to join the Air Force?"

Daniel spoke up. "He's always told us he's always wanted to fly since he was young."

"Well," Jeffery leaned forward conspiringly and whispered just loud enough for the other five to hear. "That's not exactly true...well, it is but that's beside the point. I was in the Air Force and one day after I had come back from the base having just got my dress blues cleaned and pressed I sat down with my lovely wife to have a cup of coffee."

Jeffery slowly flipped the pages and finally stopped on one in particular. He turned the book out to his captive audience and tapped a picture with his finger.

"And low and behold this little fella trots down the hall and into the kitchen just as he is in this picture. Then and there I knew he was going to be in the Air Force."

"AWWW. That is so adorable!"

Janet and Sam leaned closer to the black and white photo of a toddler no older that two stood with the largest grin wearing only an officer's dress cap and jacket. His round belly gleamed white against the dark jacket.

"Do you think I could get a copy of that picture, Mister O'Neill?"

"Call me Jeff and you've got yourself a deal."

George chuckled and took the photo album and got a closer look at the boy.

"I'd know that smirk anywhere. He sure has some audacity to be walking around nude like that. It would be a disgrace to the uniform if he wasn't so dammed cute!"

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Janet chuckled at Sam.

"What happened to who?" Jack glanced at the photo album and the people huddled around it but before he could comment his mother walked in.

"What happened to whom, Johnny, and dinner is served."

They filed into the kitchen where the meal was laid out on the counter buffet style, plates at one end and silverware at the other. Jeffery and George stood in the 'line' and chatted while Jack looked wearily at the pair.

"Oh, George, I've got plenty more pictures we can look at after dinner, and the stories I can tell you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel sighed with comfort, warm and cocooned in an air of safety. He was in a sea of soft bedding lying on his stomach, someone stroking his head and down along the length of his ears. Before he could catch it a soft purr left his throat and he suddenly realized where he was.

When the hand stroked him again he held in the soft purr that wanted to escape. Each time the hand was gently, almost absently petting him, as if petting a cat.

He became aware of the soft conversation going on around him. With the positioning of the voices it was obvious the hand currently tempting him into sleep was Sam's. Jack was behind him and the others were probably sitting at the small table in the room. Jack shifted and Daniel realized his tail was wrapped around Jack's leg near the ankle. Slowly, trying not to creep Jack out, he unwound his tail. No sooner than he was free Jack sprang from the bed.

"Thanks Danny, I really needed to go!" Daniel heard a door slam and he opened his eyes. Sam smiled down at him.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Nervously he coughed and turned his head away and started to sit up. He carefully 'retracted' his tail and tried to tuck his ears behind his head as he was used too doing on P93-754. He glanced shyly at Sam, who looked slightly disappointed.

"I liked them." With a smile she reached forward and tugged and ear out from its hiding space and rubbed the tip gently. Again he purred before he could stop himself.

The bathroom door was pulled open again and Jack walked into the room.

"Morning Danny! We have breakfast!" Jack loaded a plate with things and brought it to Daniel.

"Um... thanks, I could have gotten it."

"Yeah, and I could have easily pulled your tail off me to hit the bathroom but you were too comfortable as you were, soo..." Jack smiled down at him. "Take it! I'm cold and want to get under the covers again."

Daniel took the plate and begun to eat. Sam reached for his ear and started to do the petting thing again, sitting on her perch on the top corner of the bed. Distracted he stopped eating and started to enjoy the attention. Eventually he pulled away from her ministration.

"Stop, I can't eat when you do that."

Sam chuckled her apology as Jack flipped on the TV. Daniel looked around at the other occupants and the strangely untouched second bed in the room.

"Where did everyone sleep? I remember Sam getting into my bed but Jack?"

"Teal'c got onto the foot of your bed and I felt left out. So... What? It's not like the bed can't hold us all."

"Dr. Frasier and I have our own rooms."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. He lifted his cup of coffee to his lips looking at his odd family, a warm feeling washing over him.

Jack was flipping channels as Sam watched. Teal'c was making himself a butter and syrup sandwich while Janet tried to keep him from using the rest. Hammond glanced at Daniel and smiled softly.

"It's good to have you back son. I'm glad you're safe."

Daniel smiled back and everyone turned to him.

"It's good to be back, sir, really... really good."


	18. Chapter 18

They packed everything as he showered and changed in the bathroom. Returning his ears to their normal human appearance so he didn't have to where the hood up on his coat.

"Senator Willis has offered the use of his private Jet for our return flight to Colorado."

"Sweet! Riding in luxury Danny!" Jack threw his hand in the air and clapped Daniel on the shoulder on the way out the door.

They left the hotel and made their way to the airport. It was midmorning and traffic wasn't as bad as it could have been and in less than 45 minutes they arrived at their destination. They were rushed through private security and were on the plane waiting for their takeoff in less than 30 minutes. Waiting in the luxury jet for 2 hours was far better than waiting in the terminal with screaming kids and business men throwing tantrums.

The Plain was spacious with several seating areas, two bedrooms, a shower, and a fully stocked mini kitchen, chef included. As they waited they had an incredible lunch, each having something specially made, just for them.

With only 30 minutes until takeoff the cabin door was opened and the aforementioned Senator Willis entered the plane. He was a few years younger than the Colonel and a few inches shorter. He was smartly dressed in a dark tan suit custom tailored to fit him perfectly.

David Willis was one of the few senators that gave them their full backing. He hadn't made it a secret that he was a major fan of the SCG, SG-1 in particular.

Hammond stepped forward and shook his hand in greeting.

"I'd like to thank you, Senator, for the use of your plane and amenities. It is much appreciated."

"Yeah, this girl's got it all!" Jack stepped forward and shook the man's hand, returning the firm but respectful grip. "Thanks, I'm Colonel O'Neill."

"I know who you are Colonel, and I have to say, it is my pleasure. For all that your team has done for this world it's the least I can do." David glanced over Jack's shoulder and spotted Sam. "And you must be Major Carter. It's is a pleasure to meet you, your work is incredible!"

"Thank you, sir."

Teal'c walked up and stood behind Sam. He nodded in the direction of the Senator. "Thank you for the use of your private aircraft. It is much less stressful for DanielJackson to travel in the company of friends instead of compressed into the public form of air transport."

"Teal'c I presume. It's my pleasure. After I heard what happened and I just so happened to be leaving from Chicago, I thought, why not. A chance to meet THE SG-1, how could I pass up the chance." He chuckled softly and Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, for a politician, you're a pretty nice guy." Jack leaned in closely. "You better stay that way." He chuckled again, though nervously this time; unsure whether the comment was anything more than the Colonel's strange sense of humor.

One of the Bathroom door came open and Daniel walked out only to stop when he noticed everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat was suddenly afraid he'd left his fly down.

"Dr. Jackson. I'm David Willis. It's is an honor to meet you, sir. I'm glad I could offer you the service of my jet to return you home."

Willis extended his hand and it was taken by a slightly nervous Daniel.

"Um, thank you, Senator. It's very nice, I really do appreciate it." Daniel slowly got into his old 'meet-and-greet' role and relaxed.

And announcement was heard over the intercom made by the pilot that they'd be taking off soon and that everyone needed to get to their seats and buckle up. SG-1 sat in one row facing backward because Jack said it was 'funner' that way. The rest of the group sat in the seats facing the team. Within ten minutes they on the tarmac hurtling down the runway, Jack's face plastered to the tiny window, reminding Daniel of a dog.

When they were in the air at cruising altitude Senator Willis stood and retrieved a bag and returned to his seat, opposite of Daniel.

"I hope I'm not being too forward Doctor, but I would love it if you signed this for my daughter. She's currently in graduate school and she has you to thank for choosing her major. She read your research while trying to decide what to do in college and it triggered her interest into anthropology. If she had never read your research she'd be a psychologist or something." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Really? Wow, I thought all of academia had burned all proof of my research when they ostracized me." He chuckled with the group and reached for the archeological journal.

"She' always been a reader, loves to read anything she can get her hands on; Magazines, books, instruction booklets. That's how she came across your thesis in the library. It struck her interest and she found out more about your research and they other...um..."

"The complete decimation of my career?" Daniel was finding himself more and more comfortable with this man. Jack was right, for a politician, he seemed to be a pretty down to earth guy.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't want to be the one to say it. Actually, she thought you were crazy and wanted to prove you wrong but with actual proof instead of just shunning you. She was a serious Lincolns Douglas Debater in high school and never liked the opponent to loose for anything less than their own lack of knowledge. She liked to win against and educated opponent for the challenge. I actually think she's a bit too cut-throat for the... ethical political world. She would have been a damned fine politician but she tends to churn the shit bucket a bit too much.

"Much to her surprise she followed your research and began to see what you had, and it sparked an incredible flame about anthropology. You're love for your subject and the truth spoke to her, I think it finally made her see that winning means nothing if it isn't the truth.

"She's currently top of her class and loving every minute of her studies. I've personally never seen her like this. She's been at it like this for six years now. She wants her doctorate and she wants to continue your research.

"I guess what I want to say is thank you. You have given her 'her purpose'; she finally has something to focus all her energy on...FINALLY."

He chuckled at Daniel's blush.

"She's going to die when she gets that." David gestured to the journal in Daniel's hands. "That fact that I met THE Dr. Daniel Jackson, she'd never forgive me if I didn't bring her back something."

"I... I don't know what to say."

Daniel glanced down at the journal and thought. After a moment's hesitation he began writing on the edge around the beginning of his article. After several minutes of writing and filling all the edges of the several pages he snapped the journal shut and handed it back to the Senator.

"That's for her eyes only." Daniel stated with a smirk.

"Thank you." David said as he placed his precious cargo back in the briefcase.

Jack leaved for ward digging into his own bag beneath his seat and tossed a small box onto the table.

"Anyone up for a game of Skip-Bo?"


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel eased into Jack's couch, coffee in hand, and sighed the most relieved sigh he'd had in ages. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table helping Cass with a puzzle; Teal'c loomed over them, pointing out the edge pieces. Jack was in the kitchen cooking steaks on the stove top griddle, trying to keep Janet from poking them with the thermometer. Hammond had just left, having to return to the base after his extended leave. Everything was right were it should be, everything was finally right with his world.

"Hey Daniel," Cass called without looking up from her puzzle,"When am I going to get to see these cat ears I've been hearing about? And a tail?" She looked up and grinned at him. "Sam says it's really cute."

The teenager laughed at Sam's shushing sound. Jack walked out holding a plate of perfectly inside-grilled steaks.

"Yeah, Daniel, you can let your hair down with us if you're more comfortable." Jack smirked but then noticed Daniel's worried glances too his large bay window in the living room. Jack glanced at Teal'c and without having to say a word all the window were covered and dinner was served. Everyone filled into the dining room except for Daniel who flicked the corner of the front current closed, blocking out the snow covered world beyond the glass.

He reached for a fluffy ear and tugged it slightly. This was his first full day back in Colorado and his first time being back in his more comfortable form since yesterday morning in the Whitehall. Before that it had been about a month and he was itching to let himself 'stretch'. He was glad he had worn his 'altered' pants. Seeing as how the base of his tail started below a normal waist band he needed an opening to feel comfortable. Other wise it was like wearing a shirt with no arm holes.

"Hey Danny, foods done." Jack made no comment on his ears and tail, for which he was eternally grateful.

Daniel walked into the dinning room and looked his family over; smiling to him self he walked over to an empty chair.

"OH! They ARE cute!"

He laughed at Cassie and let her touch them. He sat down and let them stand out like he hadn't done since leaving P93-754, having kept them 'wilted' or completely tucked behind his head.

Daniel listened to the chatter and enjoyed his meal, relaxing in a soul deep way he never thought he'd have. He was accepted and loved, no matter how strange he looked.


End file.
